Invent it All Again
by AleeeeecLightwood
Summary: "Alec sighed and smiled, placing his head against his shoulder and worming his arm under Magnus's. He clasped his hand, lacing their fingers and returning his attention to the movie. After a while, he felt Magnus squeeze his hand. Alec blushed, grateful for the darkness around them, and squeezed back." 30-day OTP challenge. Drabble-length to one-shots. Magnus/Alec/Magnus
1. Day 1: Holding Hands

**30-day OTP Challenge**

**Day 1: Holding Hands**

* * *

Alec felt a brush against the back of his hand and jumped, jerking his hand away. He looked down to where it had been and felt a wave of guilt crash down on him. Magnus stood, a surprised and subtly hurt expression on his face. He flushed and mumbled and apology, but as he reached for the warlock's hand, Magnus turned away, toward the counter to order popcorn and Swedish Fish.

He watched him, his shoulders straight, his back too rigid, and Alec felt even worse. He hadn't meant to do it, he just hadn't been paying attention and had reacted out of years of training.

As Magnus finished paying for the order and took the items, Alec noted that he held one in each hand, whether on purpose or just because it was how he'd grabbed them, he didn't know. He followed after the warlock, movie tickets in hand, the other slipping a finger into Magnus's belt-loops. The older man glanced at him, one fine eyebrow quirked, before continuing to lead the way, a small smile playing on his lips. Alec felt relieved, his eyes softening. He handed the tickets to the attendant before they followed her directions to the movie.

They seated themselves at the back of the room, right below the projector room, hidden and alone as the theater slowly filled up around them , the crowd stopping several rows in front of them. Alec reached over and stole a handful of popcorn, casting a grin toward Magnus at his protest.

After about ten minutes of waiting, the room began to darken, the previews and commercials lighting up the screen as the speakers blasted the recorded sound. Alec leaned against Magnus, crossing his legs as he munched on a new handful of popcorn.

The previews eventually ended and the movie began, the action kicking in almost immediately. Alec lifted his hand to the armrest, and started slightly when he found it occupied. He looked up, finding Magnus staring at him, an unreadable look on his face. Alec sighed and smiled, placing his head against his shoulder and worming his arm under Magnus's. He clasped his hand, lacing their fingers and returning his attention to the movie. After a while, he felt Magnus squeeze his hand.

Alec blushed, grateful for the darkness around them, and squeezed back.

* * *

**Review please. 29 more to go.**


	2. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

**30-day OTP Challenge**

**Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere**

* * *

Magnus rolled onto his side, curling into Alec's sighed, his breath stirring his hair, tickling his neck. The Nephilim shifted closer, his hipbone pressing against the warlock's pelvis. He turned his head, almost getting his nose impaled on Magnus's gelled spikes. Raising his leg, he draped it over the older man's own, starring up at the bright blue sky. A few clouds drifted languidly across his vision, changing shape and casting shadows as they went. Alec tracked their movement through his eyelashes. With the sun shining down on them, it hurt to look directly, the light making the back of his eyes ache.

"When do you have to go back?" Magnus asked suddenly, his voice breaking Alec out of his partially-sleeping state. He blinked and turned his head up, toward the sky and thought.

"Not for a while," he said, though he couldn't be sure. The warlock sighed, his breath cool against his neck.

"I don't want you to go," he whined, nuzzling his cheek against Alec's shoulder.

"It's only for a few days," he said, trying to reassure him for must have been the tenth time in the past hour. They'd been over the subject countless times, and he was kind of getting tired of it. But he did understand what he meant. It wasn't like he _wanted_ to leave and visit relatives. He was happy about returning to Idris, there really was no place like it, but it was for something he didn't really care for. His sister was being insufferable these days, and Jace… Well, Jace was always insufferable.

"Exactly. That's a 'few days' without my pillow," Magnus complained, raising his head enough to rest it on his chest. Alec shifted his arm, left with no choice but to wrap it around Magnus.

"You'll live," Alec replied simply, leaving no room for argument. Magnus, of course, argued the point regardless.

"No, I won't. I'll waste away on the couch, constantly uncomfortable because I have no Shadowhunter to sleep on."

"You might learn something from the experience."

"Like what? How much one can miss their boyfriend?"

Alec had no reply for that and sighed in exasperation. Finally, he said, "I'm sure you'll manage to fill your time with _something._ Read a book or something."

Magnus made a noncommittal sound and waved off the suggestion. "Boring. That's what you do on summer days when it's too hot to move and you just lay in from of the air-conditioner hoping you won't get sick but not wanting to leave your spot."

"Wow, that was… specific."

"Experience, darling."

"So, go somewhere then."

"There's nowhere I can go that I haven't seen before, and no place I want to go without you to travel with me."

Alec blushed and pressed his lips together as Magnus shifted his body closer, all but gluing them together. He sighed for what felt like the hundredth time since they arrived in the secluded grove in Central Park. For a while he stayed silent, just listening to the seemingly muted shouts and laughter of other people around them, the sounds almost like they were leaking from another world, one unconnected to theirs, like they had strayed into a fold in the dimension.

"Then why _don't_ we go somewhere?" He asked, finally speaking. Magnus pushed up onto his elbow, an eyebrow raised as he stared down at him. Alec squinted up, the bright sky behind him hard on his blue eyes.*

"What do you mean?" Magnus asked. He shrugged.

"Well," he said slowly, "when I get back, why don't we go somewhere. Last time, our time got cut short because they needed you for something. So, why don't we pick up where we left off?"

Magnus hummed, looking thoughtful. Then he purred and leaned down, kissing Alec on the lips. "I think I like that idea, love."

Alec returned the kiss, deepening it. They remained like that for a while, only breaking apart for gasps of air before continuing. After what could have been minutes or an hour, they settled back against each other, even closer than before, where they stayed until the sun on his pale skin drove them to find shade before he could get burned.

_*it is a fact that people with lighter colored eyes are more sensitive to light, and while Alec's are described as a dark blue, the blue still makes too much light hurt. _

* * *

**Review please! 28 days to go.**


	3. Day 3: GamingWatching a Movie

**30-day OTP Challenge**

**Day 3: ****Gaming****/watching a movie**

* * *

"For someone who doesn't play video games, you're doing really well," Magnus said, sitting on the armrest of the couch. Alec made a absent noise, focused almost completely on the game. "Which campaign?"

"The Parish I think it said," Alec mumbled in reply, his fingers responding the moment he saw movement, his reflexes making playing easier than he would have thought.

"Already? I go out for a quick job and I come back and you're already this far. Huh. Difficulty?"

"I can't remember."

"How far are you?"

"I'm coming up to the bridge soon."

Magnus shook his head and continued watching the tv, fascinated at how far he had come so soon. And only this morning, when they had made him a profile, he had been killed in the first quarter, on easy. He watched, amused as he wandered through the graveyard, killing 'infected' as he went, taking only minimal damage when he faced a horde. From the way they were moving, Magnus got the feeling he wasn't playing on 'easy' anymore.

"Have fun with the Tank?" He asked, fighting a smirk as his boyfriend wandered into a dead end.

"That's the big one that kind of reminds you of a Forsaken right?" Alec asked, his face going hard the longer he stayed in the graveyard.

"Yup. Something like that. Maybe one on steroids."

"Ah. Yeah. It was alright. After he took out my teammates, I had to face him myself. It was horrible. He just wouldn't go down."

Magnus glanced at his boyfriend in surprise. He definitely was not on easy if he had to fight him alone. If he was, he wouldn't even have had to touch him; the other three would have gotten him. Alec snarled, making Magnus jump. "You're not turning into an infected yourself, are you?" He joked.

Alec grumbled. "How in hell do you get out of this part?"

Magnus chuckled, leaning over and kissing his boyfriend's temple. "You're adorable, darling. Go to the monument in the center of the graveyard."

"This one?"

"Yup. Now, go left here. Now go right. Straight, straight, straight, right. And there's the gate. Follow it to the entrance. There's usually a Tank or a Witch here."*

"Great," Alec grumbled. Magnus wondered how many he'd had to face to get to this point. And he still had to get to the bus station. But if he'd already played Hard Rain, Magnus wasn't concerned. It was nothing short of a miracle getting through that one without startling at least one. Improbable, but not impossible. It took a few tries for him to get the achievement because of it.

Magnus pulled from his thoughts as the music began to play, the one signaling a Tank. "Use the Bile Jar on him, the get the hell out of the way."

Alec cast a quick look at him but did as he was told, unlocking something that popped up in the corner of the screen. He ignored it, switched from his machete to his primary, and watched in a mixture of amusement and surprise as dozens of zombies swarmed the raging giant and began attacking it, slowly it down enough for the four survivors to open fire, scattering and backing up as they did so. Alec watched as a a flaming bottle - what was the name again? - flew by him, lighting up the tank and the horde surrounding it. The Tank turned on Alec's character, charging at him. He backed up, clutching the controller hard as he fired round after round. It pulled back its arm and he held his breath, then stumbled, collapsing to its knees where it stayed, like it was stunned and shocked, before collapsing onto its back.

Magnus cheered, clapping him on the shoulder. "That was fun!"

Alec breathed slowly, trying to slow his heart rate back down as he led his character toward the next part.

"And now you just have to reach the bridge alive," the warlock said cheerily.

"And what happens on the bridge?" Alec asked.

Magnus gave him a wicked look, his cat-eyes shining with glee. "And then you run like hell."

* * *

**Review please! 27 days to go.**


End file.
